Field of the Invention
The aspect of the embodiments relates to an image forming apparatus including an electro conductive case that accommodates a circuit board on which an electronic component is mounted.
Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, a configuration illustrated in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-256768 is known as an arrangement of a storage medium in a control device. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-256768 includes a shield case body (a housing) that accommodates a circuit board on which electric components, such as a central processing unit (CPU) of a control device, are mounted and that includes an opening. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-256768 further includes a top plate that covers the opening of the shield case body. Furthermore, in order to dispose the storage medium, a dedicated mounting structure is provided inside the shield case body.
In recent years, due to the reduction in space for the image forming apparatus, the control device in the image forming apparatus is in the process of becoming smaller.
At the same time, computer software is becoming highly functional such that the amount of heat generated by the CPU and the like is becoming larger and larger.
In order to protect storage mediums, such as hard disk drives (HDDs), that have a lower limit temperature compared to other elements from malfunctioning, measures to deal with the increase in temperature of the recording mediums inside control devices are in need.